halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Strode
Daniel "Danny" Strode is a character in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers played by Devin Gardner. Biography Danny Strode is the son of Kara Strode and an unknown father. Once things got hard for his mother and himself, they had to move back in with his grandparents as they had no other option. Danny's arrival at the Strode home was not easy as he began to hear voices telling him to kill by a dark-entity dressed in black and his grandfather did not want him to be a part of his life and Danny hated his grandfather for that, saying that the family was "perfect" without him and Kara, and insulting and hurting the family. However, he did get along well with his uncle Tim and even dressed up like him for Halloween. On October 31, 1995, Danny witnessed his grandfather physically abusing his mother after she had stood up to him. Danny got so sick and tired of his grandfather's abusive relationship to his family, so he held a knife towards him; going back to the voice-man entity he seen the other night convincing him to kill. He hated his grandfather so very much that he tried to kill him with a knife but didn't move. Kara took away the knife and they went outside as it was now time for Danny to go to school. As Danny walked home from school, he bumped into Tommy Doyle whom he bonded with over their love of dinosaurs. Tommy walked Danny home and discovered that his grandmother was nowhere to be seen so Tommy stayed with him until Kara arrived. Tommy took the two with him back to his home as he felt it was not safe for them to stay at their home. Once they got to Tommy's room, Danny looked at the window and saw Michael Myers staring back at him. Danny tried to get his mother's attention and by the time he blinked he saw the shape had disappeared. He later went downstairs to talk with Mrs. Blankenship while his mother and Tommy talked about the Cult of Thorn. Tommy believes Michael was inflicted with this curse that causes him to want to kill his family members on Halloween night of certain years. Tommy later left the house to meet up with Sam Loomis and told both Danny and his mother not to leave his room. Danny, however, wanted to listen to Mrs. Blankenship's Halloween story. His mother thought it was getting late so he told her son to get ready for bed. Mrs. Blankenship told Kara that her son heard the same voice that Michael heard on the night he killed his sister, indicating that he is to be the next child to be inflicted with the curse of Thorn. Later on in the night, he was coloring in his coloring book when he heard a voice telling him to go back to his house. He left while his mother was on the phone with Beth. He walked all the way up to his room, not knowing that Michal was in the house and that he had just murdered Tim and Beth. He stayed there in a trance of sorts until his mother arrived and told him to get out of the house while she tried to take care of Michael. Danny ran off towards the living room and stayed there until he saw Michael fall down in front of him. Kara came down and tried to get her son before Myers could wake up but as soon as she got her son, Michael had awakened and chased them back towards Mrs. Blankenship's house. They banged on the door, begging to be let in, and Tommy saved them at the last second. Danny then heard the same voice and found Terence Wynn who lap he sat in. He witnessed Wynn's henchmen drugging Tommy and Loomis. And he; along with his mother and Steven were taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Danny and Steven were then taken to a room to sit in for a moment while Wynn goes off to perform a scientific breakthrough experiment with what is presumably Michael's DNA. Moments later Michael had come in and attacked all the doctors. While this was going on, Tommy and Kara arrived, grabbed the children and tried to escape. The gate towards their freedom was locked so they were forced to go into another room which they locked and hid as Michael tried to destroy the door. Danny held Steven and hid next to his mother, once she got an opening, Kara attacked Michael with a lead pipe, while Danny and Steven tried to find a hiding place where Michael couldn't reach them. Danny witnessed his mother almost die at Michael's hand and cried out for her: which got Michael's attention. Michael was now coming after Danny, who kept screaming for his mother but he was saved by Tommy, who attacked Michael with the same lead pipe. Danny, Steven, and Kara ran off while Tommy kept attacking Michael. The gate was open thanks to Loomis. Tommy later joined them and the four drove off, Loomis told them he still has some things to finish up at Smith's Grove.Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers Trivia *Due to the change in Halloween 6's third act, Wynn's interest in Danny is never fully explained. In the Producer's Cut, his role is clear: he is to inherit the Curse of Thorn after Michael sacrifices Steven, hence the ceremony in which Kara will be Danny's first sacrifice. In the theatrical version, there is no ceremony and it is implied that Wynn wants to keep Steven alive, since the baby is the result of Wynn trying to clone Michael to study the power of pure evil and learn how to control it. Wynn may have wanted Danny for future experiments using in-vitro fertilization on Kara, similar to how he had previously kidnapped Jamie and impregnated her with Steven. *It is also possible that Danny was merely a ploy to appease the true cult members (like Mrs. Blankenship) by providing a new child to bear the Curse in exchange for keeping Steven alive. Appearances * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers References Category:Male characters Category:1980's births Category:Halloween 6 characters Category:Strode Family Category:Survivors Category:Sons Category:Child Characters Category:Main Characters